X-Gangster-Detective
by Hana Usagi
Summary: Eren Jaegar es un detective que ha estado persiguiendo a un Mafioso llamado Levi Rivaille desde hace mucho tiempo, un día logra emboscarlo, pero en el momento se encuentra él sólo, y lo único que logra es ser secuestrado por él, de modo que en su aislamiento termina bajo la voluntad del criminal. Riren/AU/One-shote/rate M.


**Hola! He venido una vez más con un one-shot de mi OTP del momento.**

**Debo decir que éste OS está escrito especialmente para Soulxphantom, es un regalo, y disculpa la tardanza, me atraparon las entregas finales y no tuve tiempo de escribir u.u**

**Espero que te guste *corazones* n.n**

**¡OH! Cierto, para los que lo leen porque lo vieron en la lista de FF, éste fic es una... digamos "continuación" a un doujinshi que quedó en lo mero bueno, el link lo compartiré en mi página de Face**

**triple w punto facebook punto com diagonal HanaUsagiBL**

**ó para los que quieran el link directo es éste**

**triple w punto facebook punto com/media/ set/?set=a. 282042935298848. 1073742235. 244130939090048 &type=3**

**Ya saben, los puntos las diagonales y los espacios.**

**Bueno ya saben, lo de siempre.**

**Disclaimer. SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo los uso para mis propios y pervertidos propósitos xD**

**Advertencias: Riren, AU, Lemon, Violación(?) y Lenguaje vulgar.**

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ X - LevixEren ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Después de limitar los movimientos del detective utilizando sus propias esposas para retener sus manos por detrás de su espalda, giró ese delgado cuerpo y antes de que le atestara una patada, detuvo su pierna derecha tomándola por detrás de su rodilla y alzarla hasta pegarla al torso trabajado del ojiverde.

Con su otra mano, el gangster le recorrió el muslo izquierdo hasta detener su mano sobre las caderas del menor. Conforme le acariciaba, las frases del detective, que antes sonaron firmes y prominentes, ahora sonaban forzadas y sin ningún peso de poder.

Al desfajar la camisa del moreno y meter la mano para acariciar esos abdominales que aún le faltaban un poco más de trabajo, el pelinegro logró sacarle un gemido.

- Mmm... eres muy sensible, ¿acaso eres virgen? - se burló el criminal.

Pero no recibió respuesta, el ojiverde cerró los ojos y apretó los labios y eso lo dejó con un dulce sabor de boca. ¿A caso era verdad? Esto lo disfrutaría aún más. Sintió unas extrañas ganas de seguir burlándose del detective.

- Oh, ¿di en el blanco? - no obtuvo respuesta una vez más - ¿Detective Eren Jaegar?

El aludido abrió los ojos de golpe para enfrentarlo con una mirada enfurecida, chasqueó su lengua y a pesar de estar inmovilizado de sus manos se abalanzó contra el azabache para darle un cabezazo que con suerte lo aturdiría o con mucha, casi un milagro, lo noquearía.

Pero el mafioso fue mucho más rápido y lo esquivó fácilmente. Y como un impulso le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda al detective.

- No me hagas golpearte - dijo -, tienes un bello rostro y hasta a mí me dolería tener que magullarlo.

Lo tomó de los cabello e hizo que alzara la mirada, se puso en cuclillas y acercó su rostro al del moreno hasta tenerlo a sólo un par de centímetros. El ojiverde lo veía con rabia contenida y el azabache sólo sonrió de lado antes de pasarle la lengua por la comisura de su boca para limpiarle el hilillo de sangre que se había escapado su boca.

Eren se sobresaltó, abrió su boca para protestar pero Rivaille lo aprovechó para algo más... "productivo".

Metió su lengua en la húmeda cavidad del moreno, profanandola y forcejeando a la lengua contraria para que comenzaran a moverse en conjunto. Pero Eren no reaccionaba, sólo después pareció que su cerebro por fin lo había procesado, se sacudió y forcejeó para quitarse a Rivaille que ya estaba encima de él, metiendole las manos bajo la camisa, abierta por la mitad inferior, y acariciando sus pezones.

Rivaille no se movió y siguió explorando la boca contraria, su mano derecha acariciaba el pezón izquierdo de Eren y su mano izquierda se paseaba por la musculosa y ancha espalda del moreno. Eren volvió a sacudirse y esta vez mordió la lengua del azabache.

No había sangre pero aún así enfureció al mayor. Se puso de pie, levantó su pie derecho y empujó a Eren contra el suelo. Deslizó la suela de su zapato por sobre la camisa blanca del ojiverde hasta llegar a parte de sus pantalones, se detuvo sobre su miembro y le oprimió suavemente. Eren gimió

- Tu boca podrá decir lo que quieras pero tu cuerpo es muy honesto - dijo y apretó de nuevo -, ese beso y esas caricias te han excitado y aquí tienes la prueba de ello - dijo y volvió a oprimir aunque ésta vez usó un poco más de fuerza.

Eren trataba de ahogar los gemidos que el azabache le provocaba. Por alguna extraña razón le gustaba o más bien le excitaba que aquel hombre lo tratara así, pero claro, nunca lo admitiría, ni aunque le matara. Las burlas del jefe de la Mafia no se detuvieron, seguía utilizando palabras mordaces y lo retaba a seguir forcejeando. Tenía que liberarse pronto o de lo contrario se dejaría llevar por ese criminal. Vio su pistola muy cerca de él, trató de tomarla sin que el mayor se enterara y lo logró. O tal vez no.

En cuanto sus dedos tocaron la el cañón de la pistola el azabache le dio un fuerte pisotón sobre su mano, sintió mucho dolor y soltó un grito que resonó entre las paredes por algunos segundos.

Rivaille se agachó y quedó en cuclillas frente a Eren, se inclinó y tomó la pistola. La puso frente a su rostro y le tocó la mejilla con ella. Eren se estremeció y la sonrisa ladina del azabache se ensanchó unos cuantos milímetros más.

- ¿Que intentabas hacer? No hubieras podido dispararme con tus manos inmovilizadas - usó el cañón de la pistola para acariciar al ojiverde, deslizó el frío metal por el cuello del moreno, sobre su torso y bajo su camisa para tocarle los pezones.

Eren se estremeció, y maldijo para sus adentros, eso lo estaba poniendo muy duro, cuando sintió que la pistola se deslizaba nuevamente hacia abajo, su cuerpo dio otra sacudida, estaba a punto de correrse. Solo pedía que el azabache no se diera cuenta. Pero ese no era su día de suerte.

- ¿Esto te excita? - preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta y soltó una risita - ¿Qué te parece si uso mi pistola para darte más placer? - dijo al momento que apretaba el cañón de la pistola sobre el miembro duro del moreno.

Eren sabía perfectamente que no hablaba del arma de fuego que tenía en sus manos, se sonrojó al instante y su cuerpo le traicionó viniéndose en una ligera sacudida. Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con una sonrisa lasciva y una mirada lujuriosa en el rostro del mayor. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su miembro reaccionó, traicionándolo una vez más.

- Tu cuerpo sí que es muy honesto - se burló - y como recompensa, le daré lo que quiere.

Se apoderó del cuello del menor besándolo de una manera salvaje, dejando marcas a su paso y mordiendo una que otra vez. Se colocó entre las piernas del ojiverde, llevó su mano izquierda a la entrepierna de Eren acariciando su miembro por sobre los pantalones húmedos. Mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba uno de los botones rosados del chico, tomándolo entre el índice y el pulgar, retorciéndolo con suavidad para luego oprimirlo con fuerza hasta que estuvo duro como roca.

Rivaille lamió la piel tostada de Eren, desde sus clavículas hasta la mandíbula, Eren gimió y el miembro de Rivaille se endurecía bajo los pantalones. Saltó la tela de la camisa y llevó sus labios al pezón libre del ojiverde, lamió, besó, succionó con fuerza y al final mordió. Los labios de Rivaille siguieron su camino, bajo lamiendo la dulce piel de Eren que ahora sabía salada a causa del sudor, pero aún así para Rivaille le parecía dulce miel. Llegó al ombligo y lo rodeó con la humedad de su lengua para luego meterla y saborear una vez más ese néctar embriagador.

Eren seguía forcejeando pero ahora muy debilitado, podría jurar que sus esfuerzos ya ni los notaba el azabache, estaba sin fuerzas y era por culpa de ese hombre que parecía conocer su cuerpo mucho mejor que él mismo, es decir, ¿cómo era que cada lugar, cada punto que tocaba su lengua y sus dedos se calentara al instante y le drenara la energía?

Su vista se nublaba por el placer que no quería reconocer, su cuerpo se sacudía y reaccionaba tan lascivamente como nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Gemía como una mujer y se ruborizaba al escucharse. Si viera la imagen como un tercero nunca creería que ése fuera él.

Sintió la lengua descender hasta el borde de sus pantalones y abrió con fuerza los ojos, se incorporó un poco y pudo ver como el azabache le desabrochaba el cinturón y después los pantalones.

- Espera... no lo hagas... - pidió desesperado.

- No hacer... ¿qué? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

Eren se ruborizó y no respondió, cuando sintió la mano fría del criminal rodear su miembro y sacarlo de la prisión que formaba su ropa interior soltó un sonoro gemido que no alcanzó a ahogar. Su miembro estaba muy húmedo por la anterior eyaculación y la fría mano se desplazaba con facilidad por toda su extensión sacándole jadeos y gemidos.

Rivaille tomó ese falo rodeándolo con sus dedos y empezó a masturbarlo, empezó un movimiento continuo de arriba a abajo, haló el prepucio y liberó la cabeza de ese miembro, que se le empezaba a antojar. Fijó su vista en los ojos entrecerrados del menor y sonrió lascivamente, se lamió sus labios con apetito, como si fuera un rey gordo y frente a él se le ofreciera un banquete digno de él, se inclinó. Rodeó la punta del miembro de Eren con sus labios y sonrió con satisfacción para sus adentros cuando escuchó un sonoro gemido hacer eco entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación.

Acarició la punta con su lengua y saboreó esa deliciosa miel que se derramaba por todo ese pedazo de carne. Quería más. Empujó el miembro hacia su garganta, luego lo sacó hasta la punta y lo volvió a engullir ésta vez hasta la base, acariciando con su lengua y usando sus manos para ayudarse en la felación.

Eren se sentía en la gloria, y una vez más no lo admitiría. Se mordía un labio para acallar los gemidos que salían de su boca, arqueaba la espalda, apretaba los dedos de sus manos y pies y soportaba las sacudidas de su cuerpo en un inútil intento de retenerse, estaba pronto a llegar una vez más, pero no quería hacerlo, sólo obtendría más burlas por parte del azabache y era lo último que quería. De pronto sintió una intromisión en su trasero, el mayor había aprovechado que su propia semilla se había deslizado hasta su ano para meterle un dedo, Eren se sofocó y su espalda se arqueó aún más. Sentía la lengua de Rivaille acariciarle el miembro mientras un dedo se metía a profundidad en su interior. No aguantaría mucho más.

Rivaille seguía con su labor en el miembro y en trasero del menor, cuando sintió que la entrada ya no ponía mucha resistencia metió un segundo dedo al tiempo que escuchaba una maldición entre un gemido y una expresión de disconformidad por parte de Eren. Empezó a tijeretear los dedos, los giraba y los metía lo más que podía, metió un tercer dedo y penetró a profundidad tocando el punto de placer del detective. Eren se sofocó, gimió y se vino en su boca. Se incorporó, se acercó al rostro del menor y lo besó, sus labios estaban entreabiertos así que aprovechó y deslizó su lengua (y algo más) por entre sus labios.

Eren sintió el sabor salado de su propia semilla en su boca y se ruborizó al instante abriendo mucho los ojos y mirando al pelinegro con vergüenza e incredulidad. El pelinegro le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad y siguió con su trabajo en su trasero. Por un momento había olvidado que aún tenía los tres dedos del jefe de la mafia en su interior hasta que los sintió moverse.

Rivaille penetró con fuerza las entrañas del ojiverde con sus dedos, rozando una vez más ese punto. Pudo ver como el miembro del menor reaccionaba. Para ser su primera vez se recuperaba muy rápido. Rivaille sonrió y una vez más se aprovecharía del menor.

- Parece que tu cuerpo no ha tenido suficiente - deslizó sus dedos de la mano libre por el falo del ojiverde y éste cerró sus ojos -, tal vez está esperando a que te de duro por el trasero ¿no crees? - preguntó con burla, Eren sólo apretó sus párpados -. Será problemático si te vienes una vez más y yo no lleve ni una.

Eren, con sus ojos cerrados sólo pudo escuchar la risita de su captor y sintió como le desanudaba la corbata, luego sintió como algo se cerraba alrededor de su miembro. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y vio como Rivaille usaba su corbata para amarrarla alrededor de su pene, primero en la base y luego cruzó las cintas y amarró por debajo de su punta, en el glande, haciendo un moño al final.

- Parece un lindo regalo - se acercó a él y le susurró en su oreja - un delicioso regalo.

Su voz al final había sonado ronca y llena de excitación haciendo que Eren se estremeciera y su miembro se endureciera, pero las ataduras se apretaron y él gimió con fuerza.

Rivaille sonrió por la reacción del ojiverde, desabotonó los últimos botones de la camisa del menor y por fin pudo ver ese torso completamente desnudo. Se relamió los labios y llevó sus manos hasta su cinturón.

Eren escuchó el cinturón del azabache ser desabrochado, volteó la mirada hasta las manos lechosas del azabache y pudo ver como desabotonaban el pantalón y bajaban el cierre. Pudo ver la ropa interior del azabache antes de que éste la deslizara hacia abajo y liberara su prominente erección.

Eren abrió mucho los ojos que reflejaron un extraño brillo, se ruborizó y tragó duro. Pudo ver como el azabache se acariciaba a sí mismo de arriba a abajo, levantó su mirada a los ojos del azabache y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Te gustó lo que viste?

Eren apartó la vista, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y apretó los labios. Por un momento estuvo a punto de decir "Si".

- No, será mejor que sueltes desgraciado - dijo Eren en el tono más amenazante que pudo.

Rivaille sólo se rió.

- Pero si está a punto de empezar lo mejor.

- No... maldito... suéltame

Rivaille hizo caso omiso y tomó las piernas de Eren por la parte posterior de sus rodillas, colocó la punta de su miembro en su entrada y empujó con fuerza hasta meter la mitad de ese grueso miembro. Eren comenzó a gritar de dolor y de furia.

- Agh... ¡Maldito hijo de... - empezó a insultarlo pero Rivaille lo cortó con otra estocada.  
- No quiero que se me quiten las ganas por culpa de esa boquita tuya - sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco un pañuelo de tela, lo enrolló y lo metió en la boca del ojiverde para callarlo.

Rivaille se quitó su saco y aflojó su corbata, reanudó sus estocadas en un lento vaivén y se inclinó para apoderarse del cuello del moreno. Disfrutaba del dulce néctar que desprendía la piel de Eren, lo embriagaba de placer y excitación. Lamió toda la extensión de ese delgado cuello hasta su oreja, tomó el lóbulo entre sus labios y lo mordió suavemente, lo dejó ir en un suspiro y Eren al sentir el cálido aliento de Rivaille sobre su piel se estremeció, su miembro reaccionó una vez más y un gemido salió de su garganta, ahogado por el pañuelo.

Eren se sentía terrible y no precisamente por el duro miembro que le embestía rudamente, sino por sus reacciones físicas. No entendía como era que su cuerpo reaccionara ante las caricias de ese desgraciado, era como si su cuerpo y el de Rivaille se conocieran de mucho tiempo atrás y fueran compatibles. Pero eso no importaba, no podía dejarse llevar, tenía que aguantar, por su trabajo, por la ley. Además todo eso no era más que una broma, una aventura, un juego por parte de Rivaille.

Rivaille rodeó la cintura de Eren y lo elevó un poco del suelo, lo sostuvo firmemente y comenzó a penetrarlo más profundo. Le hubiese gustado que el menor se aferrara a él pero si lo liberaba cabía la posibilidad de que se defendiera. Era mejor seguir así. Lo volvió a depositar en el el suelo y levantó las piernas del moreno y las puso sobre sus hombros, empujó y elevó las caderas de Eren, empezó a moverse más rápido y con más fuerza.

Los ojos de Eren comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas hasta que un par de ellas se deslizaron fuera de ellos, Rivaille sonrió y quitó el pañuelo de la boca de Eren.

- ¿Estás llorando? Que lindo - dijo y se inclinó para limpiarle las lágrimas con la lengua.

- Cállate... maldito bastardo... vete al infierno...

- Con mucho gusto, pero primero terminaré esto - salió del interior del ojiverde, lo levantó y lo apoyó a la pared.

Con sus manos inmovilizadas, Eren no pudo más que apoyar su rostro a la fría pared, jadeó un poco y cerró sus ojos, empezaba a recobrar el aliento cuando sintió el duro miembro del mafioso en su interior, provocando que se sofocara una vez más.

Rivaille hundió sus dedos en la piel de las caderas de Eren y comenzó una vez más con su tortuoso vaivén, usó su boca para pajar la camisa de la espalda de Eren y lamió la parte descubierta de su columna. Besó el cuello y mordió los hombros. Rivaille comenzó a jadear a un lado de la oreja de Eren.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sentir el cálido aliento del azabache sobre su oreja y mejilla y escucharlo jadear, fue algo que una parte (muy pequeña) de su interior se asqueó, pero a otra mucho más grande le gustó, lo excitó, le encantó saber que podía provocar ese tipo de reacciones en el cuerpo del mayor. Él también empezó a jadear y gemir.

- Sue- sueltáme... las manos - dijo entre gemidos.

Rivaille dudó en hacerlo, pero la voz del menor, encendida de excitación lo convenció. Detuvo sus estocadas un minuto, sacó la llavecita del bolsillo de su pantalón y le quitó las esposas. Un segundo después el moreno se abalanzó sobre él, cayó al suelo de espaldas con el ojiverde encima de él. Rivaille apenas iba a golpearlo en la cara, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de las intenciones del menor.

Eren se colocó encima del mayor, con el miembro endurecido rozando su entrada, fijó sus ojos en esos orbes grises que ahora estaban oscurecidos por la lujuria, y sonrió con lascivia. Se sentó sobre las caderas del mayor, perdiendo todo ese duro y grueso falo en su interior, gimió y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del placer. Comenzó a moverse, brincaba sobre el miembro de Rivaille, sacándolo y metiéndoselo de vuelta. Apoyó sus manos en los duros pectorales del azabache y aumentó la fuerza de las auto-penetraciones. Abrió sus ojos, acuosos, y distinguió la figura del hombre debajo suyo, por un momento creyó haberla visto antes, se sintió como en un extraño déjà vu, pero obviamente no era posible, pues esa era la primera vez que hacía esas cosas, tanto con un hombre como con una mujer.

Deslizó sus manos hasta la corbata del azabache, la desanudó y quitó, sus dedos tomaron el primer botón de la camisa y lo desabotonó, continuó con el segundo, el tercero... y así hasta que el escultural torso del mayor estuvo al descubierto. En ningún momento dejaron de moverse

Rivaille le veía maravillado, no creyó que el detective pudiera hacer eso, a menos que... Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados por ver al menor morderse el labio inferior y luego inclinarse hacia él.

Eren besó el cuello del azabache y luego lo lamió, movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás y con sus manos acariciaba el pecho y los abdominales de mayor, sus caderas se movieron en un movimiento circular que arrancó un gemido de la garganta del mafioso, Eren sonrió contra la piel lechosa y alternó sus movimientos.

Rivaille se sentía en la gloria, ese tipo si que se movía muy bien para ser su primera vez. ya no podía ahogar los gemidos y su miembro estaba a punto de estallar. Tomó los brazos del ojiverde y giró sus cuerpos, ahora él era el que estaba arriba. Aumentó la fuerza de las estocadas y la profundidad, comenzó a jadear un poco, a un lado de la oreja de Eren, éste se aferró a su espalda y el volumen de sus gemidos aumentó. Rivaille por culpa del placer, empezó a decir una y otra vez el nombre del detective sin darse cuenta. los brazos de Eren se aferraron a él aún más.

- ... mocoso... - gimió el azabache.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron con sorpresa, sus manos aferraron la espalda del azabache y gimió el nombre de su captor, una y otra vez, estaba a punto de correrse, pero la maldita corbata se la ponía difícil. El azabache pareció darse cuenta y de un tirón liberó su miembro las siguientes estocadas iban justamente a ese punto de placer y sin poder soportarlo ni un minuto más se corrió sobre su vientre, en un último gemido dijo el nombre de Rivaille en éxtasis.

Las contracciones que tuvieron las paredes internas del moreno al haberse liberado, le provocaron un exquisito placer al pelinegro que nacía en su miembro y le recorría todo su cuerpo, se dejó llevar y se corrió en el interior del ojiverde. Jadeaba pesadamente aún sobre el cuerpo del detective, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos, se levantó y quedó de rodillas frente a Eren, que se incorporaba lentamente, dejando salir la semilla de Rivaille de su interior. Eren se deslizó hasta la pared, que no estaba muy lejos de él, solo un par de pasos, y se quedó viendo fijamente al mayor.

Rivaille sentía la mirada de Eren sobre él, levantó el rostro y dirigió su vista al moreno. Cuando sus miradas conectaron Eren soló una risita, él le miró extrañado ¿es que acaso se volvió loco? ¿fue demasiado traumante para él? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra risita y ahora le miró más detenidamente. Sus ojos ya no tenían la misma mirada de rabia, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas de carmín y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de... ¿felicidad? ¿nostalgia? ¿tristeza? ¿o todo junto?

Le iba a preguntar si se había vuelto loco pero antes de que su boca se abriera, la voz del ojiverde se escucho, demasiado resonante... en su interior.

- No se le ocurre alguna otra broma... ¿Heichou?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, su boca se abrió y su mente se quedó en blanco sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, parpadeó repetidamente y empezó a balbucear algo inentendible. Eren se rió y se acercó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó los labios.

- En nuestra próxima vida primero trate llamándome mocoso antes de comenzar a atacarme sexualmente por favor - dijo con humor y le sonrió.

Rivaille se recuperó y le respondió.

- Bueno, ahora que sé cómo traerte de vuelta a mí, me divertiré un poco más la próxima vez - dijo con una sonrosa pervertida, Eren hizo un puchero.

- Agh, ya cállese y béseme de nuevo.

- Haré algo mas que besarte - se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Eren y comenzó a besarlo mientras sus manos recorrían las piernas del menor. Eren se rió y rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos.

- Espero que no me despidan por salir con un mafioso.

- ¿De qué hablas? Estás siendo secuestrado, mañana volaremos a Francia.

- ¡¿Qué?! No puedes - empezó a forcejear.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, ya te lo dije, es un secuestro - dijo y sonrió siniestramente antes de meterse en sus entrañas de una sola estocada.

Eren comenzó a jadear, quiso protestar pero las embestidas del mayor le nublaban la consciencia, bueno, si de esa manera podía estar junto a él, entonces lo aceptaría sin dudar. Aferró sus manos a la espalda del mayor y se dejó llevar por el placer.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ ... ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

** Uff, no sé si estuvo muy lemonoso, si era lo que esperaban, por ahí vi que decían que éste dou era un Reencarnación y dije: why not? haha lo iba aponer en las advertencias pero mejor no porque les quitaría la sorpresa(?)**

**Espero que haya sido de su gusto, ¡Querida Soul! siento la tardanza, te dedicaré mi próximo OS como disculpa, o escribiré el que quieras n.n**

**Bueno ya saben, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si quieren más (a no eso no), si quieren mandarme un tomate (también se aceptan flores y chocolates xD) déjenme un lindo review, para saber sus opiniones.**

**Para las (los) que leyeron Cortando madera, ya tengo el Two-shot, sólo me falta pulirlo, espero que sea de su agrado, y me basé en los reviews, así que lo que dijo la mayoría fue lo que escribí :D**

**Nos vemos, bueno nos leemos en mi siguiente capítulo/one-shote :D**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


End file.
